Deviljho vs. Indominus Rex
Ceoxal= Deviljho vs. Indominus Rex is a What-If? Death Battle, and Ceoxal's series premiere for his Death Battles. Description It's Monster Hunter vs. Jurassic Park! Which beast will win this hectic battle? Interlude Wiz: Dinosaurs, some of the most majestic creatures on the planet. Boomstick: And some of the most badass! Like the gluttonous menace Deviljho! Wiz: And the genetic menace, Indominus Rex. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Deviljho Wiz: The world of Monster Hunter has one true predator, known as The Voracious Devil. And that monster is the Deviljho. Boomstick: Besides looking like the horrifying hybrid between a cucumber and a T. Rex, it is possibly one of the deadliest monsters to exist. Wiz: The nomadic beast eats everything it sees, and is both bigger and longer than a Tyrannosaurus. FEATS Boomstick: Deviljhos have been known to eat entire species to extinction, and that's only the start! Wiz: Deviljhos, besides the Rajang, are the only non-elder dragon 6-star monsters, and are just as strong as them. Boomstick: For comparison, elder dragons are essentially THE GODS of the Monster Hunter universe, known for being living disasters. Wiz: Being masters of all terrains, a single Deviljho is practically made for killing, being made with dozens of teeth made to tear flesh. Boomstick: Along with that, Deviljhos have the ability to breath balls of energy, and inflict ailments upon their foes. Wiz: There's no denying, the Deviljho is an almost perfect killing machine. Almost. Deviljhos lose stamina quickly, and are weak to types of thunder, but otherwise... Boomstick: It IS the ravanger of destruction! Indominus Rex Wiz: In the year 2011, the tourist attraction called Jurassic World was losing focus due to how people started caring less about the dinosaurs. Boomstick: So they decided to add something extra to the menu. Long story short, it killed everything Wiz: And that something is the Indominus Rex. It has the power to take hits from missiles with little damage, destroy buildings with ease, and is immune to bullets. Boomstick: But that's not all! The Indominus also is a highly capable schemer, being able to pull her enemies into traps. Along with that, she has the power to camoflague herself for extra ideal power. The Battle In a jungle, multiple Velociraptors roam, at least until something sees and attacks them. A single Deviljho attacks the pack, wiping out all of them in only a few bites, with no injuries. This, however, catches the attention of another predator. The Indominus Rex emerges from the trees, seeking to kill the other beast. Both of them roar at each other. FIGHT!! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RSGVzaSyVE begins playing) The Indominus tries biting onto the Deviljho, but to no avail. The Deviljho bites back, at two times the force, hurting Indominus. The Indominus roars in pain, then camouflages itself to hide. It strikes at the Deviljho from behind knocking it down. The Indominus then picks up the Deviljho, throwing it into two trees. The Deviljho senses The Indominus, then attacks where she is, releasing her camouflage. The both of them spar with their heads, knocking them both into trees. The Deviljho uses Dragon Breath on the Indominus, inflicting them with Fireblight. The Indominus charges towards the Deviljho, before turning invisible to it's eyes. It then sneds the Deviljho down again, before being hurt by the Fireblight. The Deviljho gets up, then proceeds to knock down Indominus with it's tail, then bites on it's neck, hurting the Indominus majorly. The Indominus begins to bleed, then throws the Deviljho into a wall. It proceeds to get up, then rips off the Indominus' tail. The tail is then eaten by the Deviljho. The Deviljho then proceeds to stare at the Indominus, which is highly weakened. It then bites onto her head, tearing at it. The head is then ripped off. The Deviljho roars in victory, having made another meal. K.O.! Results Wiz: While the Indominus was strong, it was not strong enough to fight off a Deviljho, which wipes out entire species. Boomstick: There's also the fact that Deviljhos are about as strong as Elder Dragons, which, as mentioned before, are GODS. Wiz: The winner is the Deviljho. Advantages and Disadvantages Deviljho + Stronger + Far more durable + Is not afraid of eating anything + Has status ailments - Dumber - Loses stamina quickly Indominus Rex - Weaker - Less durable - Can't really do lasting effects to the Deviljho + Smarter + Had more stamina + Could camouflage NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Two figures stare at each other in the night. One wearing a cap, one having a blue eye, which illuminates the area. Mystery Figure: Listen up. You wouldn't want to take another step closer. Unless you want to have a bad time. The mystery figure is revealed to be sans, the other Jotaro. SANS VS. JOTARO. COMING SOON. |-| Stevethebarbarian= Description Monster Hunter vs Jurassic World! These two primeval predators hunt other races to extinction, but which one will come out on top when they fight to their last breaths in a DeathBattle? Interlude Wiz: Of all of man's deep-seated fears, few can compare to the terror of the savage beast. Boomstick: They'll tear you apart and eat you for breakfast, and then eat twenty more of you 'cause their still hungry. Like the Deviljho, Monster Hunter's devestatingly powerful Brute Weyvern. And the Indomidus Rex, the OP genetically-modified dinosaur that was absolutely a good idea. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a DeathBattle. Deviljho In the world of Monster Hunter, you can usually guess what to expect. You'll see ice mosters in the tundra, sand monsters in the desert, and so on. But there is one monster so terrifying, so unpredictable, and so brutally powerful, even massive dragons just kind of stay out of it's way. The Deviljho. Comfortable in any environment, from plains to mountains to deserts to tundras to active volcanoes, ''the Deviljho is a constant fear to any hunter. '''Seriously, this thing is Monster Hunter's answer to Godzilla, complete with atomic breath, massive jaws, and a roar that would make anyone run the other way.' The Deviljho is an apex predator, so voracious that it drives entire species to extinction on a weekly baisis, and even Elder Dragons, the world's closest equivilent to gods, ''try to never encounter one. '''And when they fail, they usually have a pretty bad time. But hunters have a different philosophy. "Hey, Jim, you wanna go hunt a Deviljho?" "Yeah, Frank, that sounds like a great idea! Lets's go!" And then a few hours later... "(Sob. Sob. Sob.) Oh! I can't take the greif!" "Oh, Mary, I'm so sorry that your husband and brother went and got themselves eaten, but you have to admit, they were F*%&ING IDIOTS!"' OOOOOO kayyy... I'm just going to ignore all that. But yes, even the most skilled hunters are often killed by the massive beast. The Deviljho stands slightly taller than a Tyranosaurus Rex, at 21 feet tall, and can grow to be more than 70 feet long. 70 feet! The Deviljho is incredibly fast and agile, despite it's size, like my ex-wife, and will get up in your face and pound you into the ground in seconds, like my ex wife. It also breathes lasers. That's impossible. Well what would ''you ''call it? Oh, god, those are lasers. It breathes lasers, guys. It breathes lasers. When it gets fully enraged, it enters it's Apex state, a form that utilizes the long-dormant Frenzy Virus to go TOTALLY BATSHIT INSANE! ''' In this form, it grows stronger, faster, and more aggressive. And even if the Frenzy Virus is unavailable, it can acheive the same effect, if only temporarily, by entering it's Rage Mode. '''And y'know how when a person gets mad, blood rushes to his face and it gets red? Well guess what? When the Deviljho gets mad, ''lasers ''rush to his face. Like, they're dripping out like drool. And he is so vicious that if you cut off his tail, he will ''eat it! ''Does this guy have ''any ''weaknesses? Actually, yes. What you said about his tail, that actually is ''his weakness. Thanks to an incredibly hight body heat and metabolism, the Deviljho is voracious and brutal. But this also means it has extremely low stamina, and needs to constantly eat. Six hours after it goes toe-to-toe with a Stygan Zinogre, it can ''starve to death ''because it couldn't find enough food. '''On top of that, those Deviljho might be crafty, but they're not exactly what I would describe as "smart." In fact, they're kind of just mindless killing machines.' Tell that to the dead Kirin. Ha! Dead unicorns! Hah! I love dead unicorn jokes. Indomidus Rex DeathBattle Pre-Fight FIGHT! KO!!! Conclusion Who do you think will win? Deviljho Indominus Rex Did you like how this fight went out? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Ceoxal Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016